


Doin' The Best I Can

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A teeny bit of angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean sneaks out behind the school for a cigarette, <em>he's</em> there. Kid wearing a black leather jacket that's two sizes too big over red plaid flannel, ripped up jeans and big black combat boots, long blonde hair in messy spikes. Dean knows him by reputation, of course, the teachers call him Luke but if you call him anything but Lucifer to his face, you're asking to find yourself knifed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doin' The Best I Can

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Deanifer; firsts

The first time Dean sneaks out behind the school for a cigarette, _he's_ there. Kid wearing a black leather jacket that's two sizes too big over red plaid flannel, ripped up jeans and big black combat boots, long blonde hair in messy spikes. Dean knows him by reputation, of course, the teachers call him Luke but if you call him anything but Lucifer to his face, you're asking to find yourself knifed.

Dean's fucking fascinated with this kid. Not that he'd show it, he's going for uninterested coolness. He gives Lucifer a nod to say hey, and then pulls his smokes, two wrinkled Marlboros in a soft pack he'd managed to lift from his dad. He pulls the matches and tries to strike one against the building, but it doesn't work, and he feels really lame until Lucifer gives him a short whistle. Dean looks up and the other kid flicks him something. Dean catches it automatically and then looks down to see a Sabbath zippo on his hand.

“Nice catch,” Lucifer says, and Dean fights back a smile because _it's working,_ and he's totally hanging out with the coolest dude at this school. He flicks the zippo and lights his smoke, tossing it back to its owner. They smoke in silence, and Dean knows that he's got this part down. He's been practicing on the leftover butts that his dad leaves in the ashtray, until he doesn't choke or cough anymore.

“See ya 'round,” Lucifer mumbles and Dean gives him the chin jerk of dude-dom communication, watches the older boy disappear around the corner, and then lets that smile break out across his face as he snuffs his cigarette out on the brick wall behind him.

-

His first kiss from a boy is in the same spot, the hideout behind the school, now a sacred space to them both. They'd started to have conversations after a few weeks of smoking in silent communion. Dean likes it when Lucifer talked about music best. He gets animated and his blue eyes flash and it makes Dean gets this weird feeling in his stomach. It's a good weird.

And then Lucifer comes close, closer than he ever has before, leans right up against the wall next to Dean, pressing their shoulders together, and asks the younger boy if he's ever kissed a guy before. Dean just shakes his head, and Lucifer is silent for the length of two puffs and then he says softly, so softly that Dean could deny hearing it if he so chose.

“You want to?”

Dean's heart stops a minute and then he remembers how to breathe, remembers to be cool, and shrugs a bit. “Yeah. Sure. I guess.”

Lucifer rounds on him, presses his hands on either side of Dean's head, and leans in. He doesn't really know what to do but Lucifer seems to, just pressing his lips against Dean's at first, and then he flicks his tongue out, licks his way into the younger boy's mouth.

Dean slides his tongue against Lucifer's, tries to imitate what the other boy is doing, and it seems to work, because Lucifer is moaning into his mouth. By the time he pulls away, they're both breathing heavy, and Dean's half-hard in his jeans.

“Mm, you liked that, didn't you?”

Dean shrugs as nonchalantly as possible, but Lucifer seems to know, because he laughs a bit and then kisses Dean again.

-

He gets drunk for the first time with Lucifer, too. Not behind the school, no, they've graduated to a place in the woods, a little clearing that they've made their own.

Dean's had beer before, and the occasional sips of hard liquor that his dad leaves lying around, but Lucifer brings half a bottle of whiskey and they both get completely trashed. It's the best Dean's ever felt in his life.

They meet there now, because their corner behind the school has been found out, and they've both got kid brothers to handle after school. Dean's dad's run off again, and Lucifer _gets_ him because his dad fucked off ages ago. It's one of the million things they have in common.

They christen that clearing later that year, Lucifer whispering soft, loving things as he slides into Dean, and it's weird at first, and then just merely uncomfortable, and then the older boy changes the way he's kneeling. And that makes it all different, and Dean's suddenly bucking back into him, and then spilling over his hand. They try it the other way, Dean inside Lucifer, but it's not as good for either of them.

They curl up together on layers of ratty old blankets they've liberated from their homes, and talk about their nebulous somedays, when they can finally get away from their responsibilities and just _be_.

Their first fight is there too, because Dean's dad is back and he's dragging them off to some other shithole town, and Dean wants to stay for Lucifer, but he's gotta take care of Sammy, and they're screaming and crying and throwing punches, and that's how they part.

-

And it's the first place Dean goes back to after Sammy's gone off to college, after Dad's ditched him for good, leaving him with twenty bucks in his pocket and the old impala.

None of their stuff is here anymore, and Dean wonders if Lucifer ever comes back here.

Dean's question is answered when he steps out from behind a tree, just as gorgeous as he always was, and just as controlled too, lifting the cigarette and blowing out a perfect smoke ring as he leans back against the tree.

“Dean.”

Dean looks him over, likes the changes in the last three years, the way his shoulder have broadened, put muscle on that frame.

“I came back for you,” he says quietly, studies those blue eyes he once knew so well.

“I got a kid now, Dean.”

And that tiny hope that Dean has been holding onto all this time withers and dies.

“Didn't even know you were into chicks.” Dean pulls out his flask and takes a healthy swallow because he fucking needs some liquid courage for this conversation.

“It was a one-time thing, she ditched him on me and vanished. I didn't even know until there he was.”

Dean lifts his head, looks at Lucifer, offers tentatively, “I'm pretty good with kids...”

The older man flicks his eyes up at Dean, grins a bit. “Yeah?”

Dean nods firmly. “Yeah.”

-

Dean gets his first real job to help take care of the little guy, working construction. He's quick to learn things and uses it to patch up the broken down old place Lucifer's living in now.

He makes enough that Lucifer can stay home with the kid, and even take the adult classes at night so he can get his GED.

And when it finally become legal, they become the first in their state to get married.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Ramblin' Man by The Allman Brothers band
> 
> Please let me know if I need to tag anything. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
